The Game is Not Over : Dream
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: Post Promise of Reunion ending. Garry tidak ikut menemani Ib. Mary frustasi. Ib kelelahan dan kesepian. Penggalan dari kisah The Game is Not Over dalam Bahasa Indonesia!


**The Game is (Not) Over : Dream**

**Character : Ib **** Kouri**

**Plot : The Game is Not Over **** Mizumori Fumaira**

"...Sebelum dia terluka!"

Bayangan pria berambut ungu kini menghilang sepenuhnya dari permukaan cermin yang ia pegang. Jari-jari kecil milik gadis cilik berambut pirang itu mengepal cermin itu erat. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sorot kecemasan yang terpancar dari mata seindah langit di musim panas yang terpantul jelas di cermin itu.

Mary benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa semua itu terjadi.

Demi Guertena-_sama_ yang telah melukisnya, ia sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan Ib saat mereka bertemu di mimpi gadis itu untuk memberitahu Garry tentang semua yang terjadi pada gadis yang mempunyai mata seindah rubi. Kenapa pada akhirnya gadis itu tidak memberutahu Garry? Apa gadis berambut gelap itu berpikir kalau dia bisa melewati sendirian, berpikir kalau kehadiran Garry hanyalah pengganggu baginya?

Gadis berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia yakin bukan karena itu alasannya. Ib tidak sebodoh itu dalam menilai orang, dan Mary yakin betul Garry adalah orang yang penting bagi Ib—memori tentang Ib menampar Garry saat mereka menemukannya di ruangan penuh dengan boneka miliknya, meski Garry bukan seorang yang pemberani. Baik Mary dan Ib, terutama, mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa Garry lebih berarti dari seorang pria berpenampilan _emo_ yang penakut dan hanya berfungsi sebagai pendorong _headless statue_.

Mary mengerti betul kehadiran Garry akan sangat membantu Ib melewati permainan keduanya. Ib pun pasti menyadari hal itu.

Karena di permainan pertama pun, mungkin tanpa pria itu sadari, Ib begitu bergantung pada pria pemilik mata beriris safir itu.

Lalu kenapa Ib tidak memberitahunya?

* * *

Gadis berambut cokelat gelap membuka matanya perlahan. Ia beruntung bisa mendapat istirahat yang cukup dalam permainan kali ini, meski ia hanya tidur di lantai beralaskan karpet tipis dan udara dingin tak berhenti menyusup ke pori-pori kulitnya, menjadi rangsangan bagi saraf krause-nya, dan membuat tubuhnya menggigil sesekali. Ia jadi agak menyesal karena tidak memasukkan jaket atau _sweater_ ke dalam ranselnya.

Ia kemudian melihat _grandfather' clock_ yang sedari tadi memecah kesunyian ruangan itu dengan suara 'tik-'tik' yang berat unruk mengetahui waktu. Masih jam 3 pagi. Ia kemudian melirik ke jam tangan miliknya, cocok. Sepertinya _Ousama_ tidak berbohong soal ruangan itu.

Sekitar 10 ubin darinya, Ib dapat melihat Ourie yang tengah tertidur lelap. Ia pasti kecapekan juga sepertinya. Setelah berpikir sebentar, akhirnya Ib memutuskan untuk tidur kembali. Selain karena matanya kembali terasa berat, ia juga tidak tega membangunkan teman seperjalanannya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Lagipula, Ib merasa ia harus menyimpan energi sebanyak-banyaknya dalam permainan selanjutnya.

Tak lama setelah gadis itu berbaring, matanya segera terpejam dan kesadarannya mulai menjauh, tanpa menghiraukan udara yang lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Ib berlari di kegelapan, sendirian. Tulangnya serasa akan remuk setelah berlari menghindari para _Lady_ dan _headless statue_ yang sedari tadi mengejarnya. Napasnya tidak teratur, mungkin kalau ia terus memaksakan dirinya berlari ia akan rubuh. Hanya tinggal beberapa kelopak yang nyaris lepas dari tangkai mawar terakhirnya. Ourie tak terlihat dimanapun, semenjak permainan kejar-kejaran itu mulai berlangsung.

Ia begitu lelah. Ia tahu perjalanannya masih panjang, dan ia tidak yakin ia bisa mencapai akhir dari permainan kali ini dengan selamat kalau ia tidak menemukan vas bunga untuk mengembalikan mawarnya seperti semula.

Langkah terseret milik _headless statue_ dan langkah hentak milik _Lady_ terdengar semakin mendekat. Ia terus memakasakan kakiknya berlari, tak peduli meski kakinya terasa ingin copot, pandangannya berkunang, paru-parunya terasa sesak, dan jantungnya seperti ingin meledak karena bekerja terlalu keras. Karena saat ini tak ada siapapun yang bisa menolongnya... keculai dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak bisa bergantung pada siapapun kali ini...

Memori tentang pria berambut ungu dengan mata seindah batu safir menyeruak. Memori tentang pria tempatnya bergantung tujuh tahun lalu, tentang pria yang menguatkan hatinya. Tentang pria yang mungkin kini sedang menikmati makan malam bersama _kekasihnya_.

Tentang pria yang selalu mengisi hatinya selama tujuh tahun itu.

Bukan salah pria itu tentang ketidakberadaaanya di sisi gadis beriris sewarna rubi itu. Ib sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahunya tentang semua ini. Tentang ia yang memasuki dunia gila itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Karena ia tak mau Garry terluka hanya karena dirinya terancam nyawanya.

Namun kini, ditengah suasana yang sunyi dan menyeramkan, dadanya bertambah sesak. Bukan hanya karena ia berlari tanpa henti dan paru-parunya mulai kewalahan, tapi karena ada suatu rasa yang menyelusup ke dalam hatinya.

Ia berharap Garry ada di sampingnya. Yang menggenggam tangannya kala berlari, yang menguatkan hatinya yang lemah, yang menjadi cahaya di tengah kegelapan, yang akan siap menangkap sebelum raganya yang begitu rapuh membentur bumi, tak mampu melawan gravitasi...

...yang selalu bisa ia andalkan...

Meski ia ingin menangis, ia tahu air matanya telah membeku. Namun sebuah rintihan kecil lepas dari bibirnya, rintihan yang sarat akan kesedihan dan kerinduan.

"Garry... Garry..."

Meski ia tahu bahwa beribu kalipun ia memanggilnya, terus memanggilnya hingga lidahnya kelu, suaranya tak akan pernah sampai padanya...

* * *

Ourie membuka perlahan matanya. Ia terbangun bukan karena kehendaknya sendiri, melainkan karena suara yang mengganggu telinganya. Matanya yang beriris _lavender_ menyapu pandangnnya ke sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari sumber dari suara yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"—ry..."

Alis pemuda itu bertaut seketika saat mengetahui sumber dari suara yang mengganggu itu. Rintihan dari seorang gadis sebayanya yang sarat atas kepedihan juga kerinduan, Ourie tahu betul hal itu. Wajahnya mengeras ketika sekali lagi sebuah rintihan keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Garry..."

Perlahan pemuda itu mendekati sang gadis. Meski rintihannya begitu sarat akan kepedihan, tak ada suara isakkan atau air mata yang mangalir dari matanya. Ia tampak begitu menyedihkan di tidurnya yang lelap. Mimpi apa yang ia lihat?

"Garry..."

Perlahan, Ourie melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh gadis itu, lalu menariknya dengan hati-hati agar tubuh mungil gadis itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan lembut ia mengelus rambut sang gadis, memandangnya dengan penuh rasa simpati.

"Kalau aku jadi _dia_, aku tak akan membuatmu menjadi sedih seperti ini..."

"Garry..."

Ourie mengeratkan dekapannya, tak dapat dipungkiri ada kilatan di mata beriris _lavender_nya. Dan ia sendiri menyadari kalau dekapannya menjadi begitu kuat dan...

...posesif...

* * *

Garry segera menghambur keluar dari toilet pria,tempat ia berinteraksi dengan Mary melalui cermin. Kalau keadaanya sudah begini, firasatnya yang sedari kemarin yang mengatakan gadis itu dalam bahaya benar. Dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadis itu.

Pada _gadisnya_.

Ia berlari dengan gesit, berusaha untuk tidak menumbuk tamu atau pelayan atau properti restoran kelas satu itu. Ia harus segera menyusul Ib, sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Namun pada satu titik, tiba-tiba langkah—larinya, terhenti begitu saja.

Seseorang mencengkram tangannya.

"Garry, bukankah tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan kami begitu saja bukan sesuatu yang sopan? Mengingat kau punya sebuah urusan dengan kami di sini."

Himeno Tezuki, orang tua dari calon tunangannya Himeno Haruno—keputusan yang diambil tak lebih dari 10 menit yang lalu, menahannya untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh.

"Maafkan saya, Himeno-_sama_, tapi..."

"Kalau kau berani melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari sini, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan mendapatkan beasiswamu, tak peduli seberapa hebat karyamu itu. Diam atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Paris, kota impianmu."

"—!"

* * *

_(A/N) Halooo~! akhirnya mimpi saya bikin fic Ib bahasa Indonesia tercapai juga. haaa... ternyata emang lebih enak pake bahasa sendiri, ya...  
_

_ceritanya membingungkan? wajar, karena ini semacam bab suplemen dari fic multichapter Ib saya yang masih ongoing, The Game is Not Over (pake bahasa inggris, sih hahaha), jadi kesimpulannya fic ini saya buat untuk promosi yang multi-chapter itu. Fic itu menjawab pertanyaan kalian seperti : ada apa dengan ib? siapa itu Ourie? kenapa mary gak jahat lagi? kenapa tiba-tiba garry tunangan? dsb, yang mungkin akan muncul saat kalian selesai membaca fic ini._

_akhir kata, silakan review. saya menerima segala jenis kritikan dan apapun..._


End file.
